The Past Is Not Today
by FantasyGirl821
Summary: A new dark guild is once more trying to take over the world. To do this they have to take out their biggest threat-Fairy Tail!1 of their members, known as Sorrow Demon puts fairy tail into a deep sleep where they dream that they are once more children living their innocent happy lives. He plans on taking away the 1 thing that makes them strong- each other! Will they awaken in time?
1. Chapter 1: Lucy's Past

_**Hi,** **This is my 1st fanfic so I hope you enjoy and don't hesitate to leave me feedback, I don't mind critical feedback as long as your not a complete douche about it**_

 _ **Timeline:** After The Tartaros Arc in the Anime but before the next arc in the manga._

 ** _Please Note: I have changed some things about the characters but tried to stick to their usual personalities. Some of them (mainly Erza) will have a different past than the one written in the manga. I have also added a few new characters. Please enjoy!_**

 _ **THE PAST IS NOT TODAY!**_

 _ **Present Time:**_

 _ **Part 1: The Good Old Days**_

 _ **Lucy's Story**_

"Please, wake up!" someone begged. They sounded far away. "LUCCCCCCYYYYYY!"

A soft warm hand gently shook her again. "Time to wake up darling." The voice this time was different. There was no urgency to it but it was warm and kind. Groggily her eyes flittered open. She would recognise that voice from anywhere. A tall beautiful blonde-headed female sat next to the young girl on the bed smiling down at her.

The girl sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes with tiny hands giving a small yawn. The lady waggled a finger at her "You've been up late, again haven't you?" the young girl didn't answer, rather she looked around the room curiously, as though expecting someone to be there but not this lady. She scratched her head in confusion.

"Natsu?" she whispered softly but not knowing what that word meant.

The lady in the dress looked at the small child, a look of concern etched on her beautiful features "Sweetheart, what is it? What's wrong?" she instantly felt the child's forehead but let out a sigh of relief when she noted that her daughter didn't have a temperature.

"I- I had a strange jeam" the lady gave a small smile and pulled the young one into her lap

"It's dream, darling. Come, tell Mumma all about it" the little girl looked up with big teary eyes staring into the face of her mother. She threw her arms around the woman's neck

"It doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't matter as long as I have you." The lady held the child for a little longer

"You'll always have me my darling. Forever." The child clutched her mother tightly fearing if she let go her mother would disappear somehow. It had been such a strange dream after all. They were interrupted by a small knock on the door.

"Master says that breakfast is getting cold Mam"

"Alright Miss. Spetto, we're on our way down. I just have to convince this little one to get dressed."

Her mother began tickling her belly. The little girl's gleeful giggles filled the room bringing a smile to the faces of the servants and bodyguards gathered around.

"Very good, Mam." Spetto motioned for everyone to leave the room so the young mistress could dress in peace leaving only the mother and daughter alone together. The little one held her arms high into the air as her mother removed her night dress and put on a small pink day dress that the servants had left out for her. Layla Heartfilia then scooped up little Lucy and placed her into a chair softly and gently brushing her shoulder-length hair and tying it back with a pretty ribbon. All the while the little one said nothing. She was once again thinking about her dream. It had just been such a strange one, and it felt so very real. In her dream, someone kept telling her to wake up and people she had never seen before kept asking for her help. They had a strange mark on them. She looked down at her hand envisioning that she too had such a mark, but her hand was as blank as it always was. The pink swirly fairy-like mark was not there.

Suddenly, there was a small gleam on the bed as the sun hit something golden catching the mother's eyes. She carried her daughter back to the bed and sat the young one down and looked at the small doll. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Alright, mind telling me just how your dolly managed to get her hands-on Mamma's keys?" Lucy bit her bottom lip

"I'm sure Gonzales was only playing Mumma"

"How many times have I asked you not to play with Mumma's keys. They are important, Darling."

"I know. I'm sowwy. I just… I just wanted someone to play with me." The mother sighed unable to stay mad at her little girl especially when her lips quivered that way

"Very well, hand them over Luce and you won't get into any trouble."

"Weally?"

"Just so long as you promise never to touch them again. Do you promise me?!" She gripped the young girls shoulders tightly getting a frightening look in her eyes all of a sudden.

"Mumma, you're hurting me" the lady seemed to shake herself back to reality and quickly let her daughter go. Her smile returned plastered into place but it seemed somehow different than the way she had smiled to the young one before. Different than the way the young one was used to…almost as if, this wasn't really her mother. The smile seemed almost fake somehow.

"Sorry about that sweetheart. Now, hand me my keys so we can join your father for breakfast." The little one nodded meekly. She was sure Mumma never had this many keys before… did she? Just as she reached out and touched them a voice appeared in her head

"No Lucy, don't hand your keys to that monster!" It was a voice she knew she knew but she didn't know where. It was not the same voice as her dreams though. Her mother held a hand outstretched for the keys. Little Lucy hesitated, the voice giving her pause. The voice had said _your keys_ but Lucy was just a little girl, she didn't have any keys of her own…Did she? And her mother… A monster?! Never. Everyone knew that Layla Heartfilia was a kind hearted generous woman. Lucy shouldn't have any doubt. She knew her Mumma better than anyone. Her Mumma told her stories and sang to her. Her Mumma loved her. Her Mumma was not a monster. But that scary moment before on the bed…Lucy had never seen her Mumma look like that before…

"Lucy, the keys darling. Hand them over." Lucy looked at them wanting to let go and yet not wanting to let go at the same time and not understanding why. "Don't fret darling. You're not in any trouble. Just hand them to me." There was a small rap at the door and not knowing why she did it she waited for her mother to get distracted before hiding one of the golden keys underneath Gonzales.

Her mother was only distracted for a minute so Lucy handed the keys over.

"Thank you Darling, you've done the right thing." Lucy gave her Mumma a small smile feeling slightly guilty all the while watching what her mother did with the keys. The knock on the door sounded louder this time. "Yes?" A golden-haired man popped his head around the doorframe

"Hello me dears, just wondering what was taking so long?"

"Papa" Little Lucy smiled and held out her hands to which her father fully came into the room. He scooped up his little one holding her out and swinging the 2 of them around in circles all the while laughing. Mother watched from the bed a small light-hearted smile on her lips.

"Careful Jude, you'll make her dizzy" the 2 of them fell backwards onto the bed giggling. Mother rolled her eyes. Papa sat up and Lucy hugged both her parents. In that one moment, she forgot everything. In that one moment, everything was perfect. She never wanted that moment to end. But all things must come to an end sooner or later. Nothing could stay perfect forever, right?

Her gut feeling told Lucy that something wasn't right here. Something was off. Something was out of place.

"How about after breakfast you, me and Papa will go spend a day out. Just the 3 of us" the girl smiled at her mother

"Mmm, just the 3 of us, forever!" as her Papa carried her out Lucy looked to where Gonzales was protecting the key. It was one of the ones she had never seen before. Gate of the Maiden, Virgo? Somehow Lucy had to figure out what was going on but for now she had to just enjoy her parents company. She couldn't get them involved. Grown-ups never believed kids and she didn't want her Mumma or Papa to get hurt. No, she'd have to find someone else. Someone she could trust. But the question was…who?


	2. Chapter 2: Natsu's Past

**_So, guys here's the 2nd chapter, time for a dip into Natsu's Past..._**

 _ **Part 2: DRAGONBOY QUEST**_

 _ **Natsu's Story**_

"Natsu!" The giant red dragon sat back on his haunches with his arms crossed

"Dad, I did it!" the pink haired boy beamed. "Did you see? Did ya?"

"Hmph, anyone could've made that kill, next time find something decent to kill for lunch"

"EH? What, now?!" the young pink haired boy pulled an angry face stamping his feet on the ground and waving his arms around "if it was so easy why didn't you catch it?"

"I'm trying to teach you. We both know I could have caught that thing" The Dragon sighed "You're an impossible child" the spiky pink-haired boy beamed

"I know, right?"

"That wasn't a compliment!"

"Pfft. When are we going to do some real training, Dad?" the boy whined "I wanna get strong enough so I can even defeat you someday!" the dragon roared with laughter making the ground shake around them. Once again this angered the boy "Eh? I will beat you!" he grinned and pumped his arm into the air. The dragon smiled and shook his head slowly

"You want to do something real challenging?" the dragon asked a hint of mischief on his face. The boy looked up at him wide sparkling eyes, eyebrows raised, grinning and nodding eagerly awaiting the challenge. "Then come, your quest awaits" the dragon held a hand out to which the young boy eagerly clambered up slipping a little but finally making it to perch on the giant dragon's back "Let's see if you cry like a baby again"

"I don't cry!" the boy snapped

"Then you best hold on, let's see what you can do." The young boy screamed but kept his smile firmly intact holding on for dear life as the dragon performed loop-the-loops and blazed off at an amazing speed. Finally, when a small island came to view he slowed. The boy lay back relaxing a little

"Dad,"

"Hmm?" The dragon asked

"I love ya" the dragon chuckled

"I love you too, Natsu…but don't think that means I'm gonna go easy on ya, no kid of mine is gonna be a lay about."

Suddenly without warning the dragon tilted leaning left and tipping the young lad off. He began falling kicking and screaming and cursing the dragon's existence, yelling that he changed his mind about loving Igneel. Igneel merely laughed catching his son before he hit the open waters of the ocean and continued to fly straight on, towards the deserted island

"Okay boy, let's see what you're really made of!" Igneel didn't sound like himself when he said that, there was a hint of anger and violence to that tone. Natsu cocked his head to the side looking up at Igneel quizzically, he had never heard him use that tone of voice with him before. Sure, Igneel pushed Natsu all the time, it was how he trained him up, how he showed him he loved him, but something was off about the way he said that. Natsu quickly shook his head shaking it off. It was probably nothing. Igneel was Igneel, nothing more to it and Natsu would do anything for his Father. Anything!


	3. Chapter 3: Gray's Past

_**Part 3: SNOWTOPIA**_

 _ **Gray's Story**_

As usual it was cold, icy and frosty so bad that your whole body shook with it. Just the way they liked it. The small spiky blue haired boy awoke in their igloo home with his mother Ul and siblings Lyon and Ultear. Ultear was slightly older than the tiny boys but just as mischievous. Lyon led his 2 siblings outside and immediately began taking off his clothes. Ultear began to do the same thing. But Gray just stood there scowling at the two of them.

"C'mon Gray, even Ultear is beating you and she's a girl" Lyon laughed chiding him

"I'm not stripping in front of a girl!" Gray stated firmly but blushing all the same.

"It's ok to strip in front of your sister" Ultear smiled kissing his cheek softly. Gray stood as if frozen blushing from head to toe. Ultear merely giggled "Sneak attack" she yelled before freezing his feet to the ground

"Grr! I'll get you for that 'T'" Gray growled at her stripping before he really knew what he was doing. The 3 children chased each other around under the ever-watchful eye of their master and mother Ultear. Living in the frozen wasteland was sometimes hard but the children loved it, especially Gray. Still every now and then they took a holiday somewhere warm just for a change. It was almost that time so they were enjoying the snow now whilst they had it. For Gray it was a snowy wonderland out here and he had everything he needed with his family by his side. Ultear fired a sudden snowball at Gray and he fell backwards almost buried

"She get you again Gray?" The children looked up to see their father Silver heading towards them, dragging along his latest hunt. He stood over Gray looking down at him with a big smile that Gray matched.

"I have to let her win" he said as his father pulled him out of the hole "She is a girl after all"

"Ah" his father nodded and gave him a wink in understanding. That was why Gray loved him so much, he always understood. "Sometimes I have to let your mother win too."

"I heard that." She called from inside. The two of them shared a chuckle knowing that Silver was probably going to be punished for that one later.

"Will I be able to go out on the hunt sometime too, Dad?" Gray asked sitting on the meat and allowing his father to drag him inside

"Only if you ever master your powers son."

"Yeah which means actually winning sometimes" Lyon laughed shoving his little brother playfully

"Hey I could beat the 2 of you with my hands tied up!" Gray yelled at them furiously

"Our little man, always so competitive" Silver laughed ruffling his hair.

"He takes after you, you know!" Ul scolded leaning on her husband's shoulder and giving it a small tap

"Well one of our kids have to, right?" Silver laughed scooping up his little girl and sitting her on his lap. Ul scooped up Lyon and the 2 of them both held their arms out for little Gray. He looked to each parent carefully before running straight in the middle of them choosing neither. He may act like his dad sometimes but Gray would never choose between them, he loved them both equally. Seeing this they both laughed hugging each other close. Ul put Lyon back down and went over to the latest meal.

"Well, this thing ain't gonna cook itself" she smiled hauling it over to the fire pit with ease. Both the children and her partner looked at her with round incredulous eyes, the thing was at least 3 times bigger than her. She seemed not to notice and started up hacking it apart.

"Why don't you three go play whilst I help your mother with dinner?" Father ruffled his boys hair and then kissed his daughters head. "See you in a little while."

"You'll never catch me boys" Ultear laughed running off. The 2 of them immediately took off after her. Gray slightly slower than his 2 elder siblings. 'Someday I'll beat 'em' he thought to himself. But for now he was quite content to let life go the way it was. Life right now was good!


End file.
